Ice Cream
by GriisleChan
Summary: En una tarde bastante calurosa Paulo y Alice deciden ir juntos por un helado. Y, a pesar de que las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, lograron matar el calor así tal cual como lo querían. PortugalxNyo!England. Gakuen AU. One-Shot.


¡Hola! Después de un tiempito sin escribir (todo por las clases y esas cosas) logre, por fin, sacar este corto y simple one-shot de una pareja que me gusta muchísimo: PortugalxNyo!England ¿Por que ellos? pues el EngPort me encanta y de esta forma siento que me gusta aun mas XD jajajaja Adoro a Alice con el simpático de Port~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, lo único mio es la historia como tal~ aunque no es gran cosa de todas maneras.

**Aclaraciones:** OOC (si, lastimosamente se que esta así XD sobre todo por Alice~). Gakuen. Nombres humanos: Paulo (Portugal) y Alice para Nyo!England.

¡Sin mas, espero les guste~!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Ice Cream**

**.**

-¡Alice! ¿Quieres ir un por un helado?-

La pregunta llego de la nada, estando todos ellos saliendo de su aula de clases después de un día un tanto pesado con la idea de ir a sus hogares.

La susodicha solo dio media vuelta ante el llamado y se encontró con los ojos aguamarina del portugués que le miraban con ilusión más una sonrisa levemente ansiosa.

-C-claro- su voz vacilo, todo ante los que sus ojos presenciaban. Si era sincera, realmente no se esperaba una invitación como esa, la cual ella gustosa aceptaba, mas si no iba alguien más con ellos…

-Bueno~ yo me voy yendo entonces ¡Que la pasen bien!- la francesa, que todo el tiempo estuvo a un lado de la inglesa, se despidió ante presenciar la situación, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la otra chica, a lo cual esta rodo los ojos sonrojándose en el acto entendiendo claramente a lo que se refería. Y claro, ella estaba al tanto de su situación, es que… era increíble que la odiosa, como ella la llamaba, Alice consiguiera a alguien tan amable como Paulo. Claro, también estaba al tanto que ambos eran tal para cual, en cierto modo.

-¿No estarás ocupada verdad?- pregunto una vez que quedaron solos, luego de ver a la francesa irse y mirar de nueva cuenta a la chica de lentes.

-No- se olvido de la franchuta y le sonrió levemente al chico- Un helado vendría bien con este terrible calor- se abanico con la mano para darse algo de aire. Y si, últimamente en esos días había hecho un calor insoportable.

-Vayamos entonces - se coloco bien su mochila en el hombro e invito a la inglesa a caminar con él hasta su destino.

Salieron del instituto, y una vez debatieron hacia que establecimiento ir, acordaron en llegarse al que estaba bastante cerca del parque infantil que estaba cerca del instituto, todo porque eran uno de los mas deliciosos (y económicos) de toda la zona ¿Así o mejor? Eso era tener suerte…

**.**

-Si no lo comemos rápido se terminara derritiendo en nuestra mano-

Alice hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir ya su mano pegajosa, todo gracias al sol que hacía en ese momento y lograba que la bola de helado de la barquilla se derritiese mas rápido de lo normal, llenando así toda su mano y parte de su brazo.

Paulo, a su lado, rio un poco por la actitud de la rubia, si, esta siempre hacia dramas por cualquier cosita sin sentido, como esa.

Caminaron por aquel parque buscando con la mirada un buen sitio en donde sentarse a terminar, porque mientras andaban comían de lo que se iba derritiendo, su helado propio. Es más, no exigían mucho, cualquier lugar con sombra les bastaba.

Su búsqueda acabo cuando, de pronto, divisando no muy lejos un no muy grande árbol que daba la sombra suficiente para ambos. Alice se adelanto tan solo unos pasos buscando que no les robaran el lugar.

Fue entonces que un sonido sordo se hizo escuchar de pronto, logrando que ninguno de los dos pudiese reaccionar, sobre todo la rubia.

-¡Alice!- grito y la voz le tembló al ver a la chica caer al suelo de rodillas, soltando su mochila no muy lejos de ella. El helado, en el acto, impacto en el suelo, derramándose.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién demonios te crees como para atravesarte en mi camino?-

El luso aparto sus ojos de la chica, al asegurarse que esta se levantaba sin problemas y que no estaba lastimada, y se fijo en aquel tipo de aspecto repugnante, o así solo pudo pensarlo ante la situación, reprochándole como le venía en gana y en total irrespeto a Alice... a _su_ Alice.

Aquel chico, que solo era un par de años mayor que ambos, estaba por irse, una vez que se hubo burlado de la chica, como catalogo, estúpida. Pero la voz del luso lo interrumpió, lo cual solo volteo al escuchar el _tonito_ que había empleado hacia él.

-Discúlpate- su voz salió ronca y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?- miro expectante al peli largo, percatándose de su presencia en ese momento. Luego rio, con sorna y burla.

-Hazlo- dio un paso hacia el, sin cambiar su semblante.

-¿Y que si no quiero?- mostro, de nuevo, una sonrisa burlona y su mirada se notaba retadora.

-Empujar a una mujer solo porque quisiste… ¿No tienes moral?- buscaba mantener la calma, pero sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho. Se metió con la persona equivocada…

-Paulo- una vez que la rubia tomo sus cosas se acerco al susodicho, con la clara intensión de que olvidara todo eso, tenía un mal presentimiento- Vámonos, no importa- fumigo con la mirada a su agresor.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora haces lo que ella te dice?- hecho leña al fuego, pues el ya se había _encendido_, estaba listo para darle una lección…

Y de ahí, ni Alice ni nadie pudo detener lo que pasó después.

**.**

Tomo lo que justo necesitaba y regreso a la sala en donde estaba quien atendía en esos momentos. Dejo la cajita con los implementos en la mesita frente al sofá, tomo un par de algodones y los unto en alcohol, lista para curarlo.

El chico, por su lado, arrugo el rostro al sentir el ardor en su frente, donde lo habían herido, mas se mantuvo quiero para que la rubia hiciese su trabajo.

-Que tonto fuiste… mira que meterte con ese chico- lo regaño, pero sin dejar de curarle. El caso era que aquel chico era, de por sí, mucho más alto, de contextura más gruesa y con solo verlo se notaba que era una clase deportista; tan diferente al portugués que de por poco y jugaba al futbol algunas veces, y solo por afición.

Paulo no dijo nada, sabiendo que la chica iba a continuar con su reproche, pero se quedaba tranquilo ya que sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba por él, aunque no lo dijese, bueno, así era ella después de todo.

-Si era por el helado, hubiera comprando otro y listo. No era necesario que te metieras en tal problema- suspiro con pesadez, pero aliviada por el hecho de que la herida del chico no era muy profunda, solo algo superficial. Pesando que, todo lo que hizo, sabiendo que el castaño no era de andar buscando pelea, fue por ella, por defenderla…

-Lo sé, yo mismo hubiese ido a conseguirte otro-hablo por fin, al sentir más alivio en la zona afectada-Pero no es justo que personas como esas vayan por ahí haciendo lo que se les venga en gana, por lo menos una disculpa deberían decir- su mirada se mostro seria, ya molesto con la sociedad joven de hoy día ¿Y por qué no? La adulta también estaba prácticamente en las mismas andadas.

-Paulo...- susurro su nombre al notarlo tan serio, tal cual hace un rato atrás- No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que tú seas un hombre de bien y no copies esos malos pasos- coloco una mano sobre la del castaño y le sonrió con confianza.

Era curioso, pero ella, Alice, muy pocas veces podía mostrarse así de abierta, sincera y lograba decir cualquier cosa con fluidez y determinación. Y prácticamente, esas pocas veces, era cuando estaba con él.

-Lo siento- suspiro, una vez que hubo procesado las palabras de la oji esmeralda- Lamento el haber arruinado nuestra salida…- tomo su mano una vez que ella se sentó a su lado en el sofá de aquella desolada y silenciosa sala.

Ella rio un poco, sin inmutarse por el agarre, y le sonrió levemente. Todo ante la extrañeza del chico.

-Es una lástima que ese helado tan delicioso se haya desperdiciado- lamentó. El luso hizo lo mismo, pues esos helados estaban muy ricos… -¡Ya se!- de pronto, se levanto del sofá y antes de que Paulo pudiese preguntar, continuo- Aun hace calor… y es temprano- lo miro con total confianza antes de irse a la cocina.

El portugués se quedo en la misma posición esperando saber qué tipo de idea se le había ocurrido a la rubia, al parecer una muy buena por lo feliz y emocionaba que estaba.

-Peter los hizo ayer, no creo que se moleste porque tome dos- regreso, llevando esta vez un vasito en cada mano- Ten- le entrego uno, aun bajo su mirada curiosa- Es jugo de mora congelado, según Peter es una buena y rápida forma de hacer helado- rio, recordando el cómo su hermano menor el día anterior preparaba esos helados con muchos ánimos.

-Oh…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios al tomar el vaso de plástico.

Bien, al fin y al cabo, encontraron la forma de matar el calor después de todo. Y bien que esos helados _improvisados _estaban bastante buenos, tanto que hasta incluso repitieron… luego se encargarían de recomenzar al pequeño Peter, ya que gracias él pues lograron pasar el resto de la tarde tranquilamente en el interior del hogar de la chica y viendo una que otra cosa interesante que había en la televisión. Y, más importante, un rato en donde lograron compartir el uno con el otro sin la necesidad de tener a alguien más a su alrededor molestando o, como solía ser casi todo el tiempo, interrumpiéndolos.

Por eso, a ambos, les gustaba y aprovechaban al máximo esas oportunidades que se les presentaba para compartir unos momentos juntos. Olvidándose, de lleno, de todos esos problemas y responsabilidades que tenían encima…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo~ por ahora :'3

¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? pues la única forma de saberlo es con un comentario nwn

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! y, de antemano, me disculpo por si hay algún error, siempre hay algo que se me escapa x_x

¡Hasta la otra!


End file.
